inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowCyclone
EHHH?! Y-YOU MEAN T-THAT MESSAGE ABOUT THE MOVIE AND STTUFFF--- IT WAS FROM YOUUUUU? *O* (?) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) HELLO KARIYA HIROTO.^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YO" ? SORRY THAT WAS ME. I FORGOT MY SIGNATURE. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Okay. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 You made a lot of edits in three days. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 I'm going to write a new blog post right now. I stopped using big letters. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oh. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 My new blog post is called " Trapped by hissatsu tactics! ". ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Did you see my profile? I wrote that you were my friend. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 You're my friend form now on. If I'm writing too many messages tell me. I don't want to bother you while you're editing. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Arigato Gozaimas to you too. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 See ya! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Good Morning! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 02:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Call me June. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Leave me a message when you logged in. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 XD ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 XD ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Long time no see. Did you go somewhere? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Picture for template upload a photo that you want to insert to character template. After you upload the photo, insert it picture in the character template in image parameter (ex.: Kariya.jpg). [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 06:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I edit your profile page? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC)June I edited it. I edited the character box. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC)June I see you've changed your profile picture. I think that's...Zigzag Spark! Am I right or am I right? And your name is Riya? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ryuu HIYA!!!! HEY!!!!! Your pic is Ryuu! he's also one of my fav's XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Riya. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Hi, Kariya! Nice to meet you ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 03:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Riya! ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 03:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture Yeah, I did. And thanks! I see you've changed yours too. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June How about this? Do you like this profile picture? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June XD ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June